


Agony of Life

by Res_CVX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res_CVX/pseuds/Res_CVX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro knew that it was all a game to her, but he also knew that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. • Warning: Character Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony of Life

"You want us to go?" Ken asked. From where he was lounging on the old sofa, Mukuro nodded.

"Just for a few hours," he told Ken and Chikusa. The two of them exchanged glances before nodding and leaving the room. Sitting up, Mukuro beckoned Chrome to come over. Surprised, she walked over, and at his request, took a seat on the sofa.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly. Ever since he had come back from Vendicare Prison, Chrome had been acting weird, and it had taken Mukuro until now to know why.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Mukuro frowned when Chrome once again avoided looking at him.

"Chrome?"

"Yes Mukuro-sama?" She still was looking at him.

"Can you please pack your stuff?" That got her attention. With wide eyes, she looked at him in shock. Mukuro almost felt guilty for what he was about to do. Grabbing a bag from the floor next to him, Mukuro handed it to her. Curious, she opened it, and pulled out a uniform.

"Is this..." Mukuro nodded.

"This is the Namimori Middle School uniform. I want you to pack your stuff and move to Namimori." Chrome dropped the bag.

"Why?" she asked, tears starting to well up.

"You're still uncomfortable around me, right?" Chrome blushed and looked away. "Please go, and pack your stuff." With trembling lips, Chrome stood up, and ran from the room. Feeling guilty again, Mukuro sighed, and laid back down on the couch again. Sometimes, Chrome's spirit greatly resembled Ginny's spirit, and other times, Mukuro wondered why he would ever compare them. Feeling uncomfortable at the thought of Ginny and the others, Mukuro tried to clear his mind. Even after all these years, he still sucked at Occlumency.

Sensing something, Mukuro quickly sat up. His eyes scanned the area, before stopping at a shadowed corner of the room.

"Who's there?" Mukuro demanded, standing up, and bringing forth his trident. From the shadows, a black mass with no definite form appeared. Recognizing it, Mukuro lowered his trident, but still kept his guard up. "What do you want?"

"Are you doing your job?" it asked with a scratchy voice.

"Just tell her I'm still working on it," Mukuro said icily. The shade stayed silent for a moment before bowing.

"Very well then," it said. It slipped back into the shadows, and Mukuro waited until he couldn't sense it anymore before relaxing. Letting the trident fade, he sat back on the sofa, and placed his face in his hands. He didn't like this situation one bit.

••••••

"I hope you actually intend of finishing your job." Mukuro flinched. In the corner of the hospital room, a woman in a Victorian Era black corset dress stood.

"My Lady," Mukuro mutters, forcing himself to keep looking into her black, whiteless eyes. Lady Death stood up straighter and seemed to fill the whole room with her presence. Mukuro found it hard to breathe as her power thickened in the room.

"Did you make any progress?" Mukuro bit his lip.

"To be honest, I don't think I want to do it anymore," Mukuro said softly. Her eyes narrowed, and Mukuro felt the air in the room thicken even more.

"Your job is to destroy the mafia from the inside starting with the Vongola. Are you telling me that you no longer want to do that? Don't forget what they did to you," she crooned. Mukuro, with difficulty, took a breath.

"I-I have faith that Sawada Tsunayoshi could change things for the better. Besides, he even reminds me a little of my old self─" In one swift move, she reached his bedside, and harshly gripped his face.

"Harry," she hissed. Mukuro winced as her nails cut into his skin, and droplets of blood fell onto the white blanket.

"Harry died awhile ago. My name is Mukuro." Mukuro winced as her grip tightened, and her nails went in deeper.

"My apologies, _Master_ , but if you don't intend on holding up your part of the deal, then you will meet the same fate again." Mukuro scoffed softly.

"What deal," he muttered. "I never agreed to anything." Giving a sinister grin, Lady Death pulled away.

"This is merely your punishment for thinking that you could control me." In a smooth motion, she faded from the room. Mukuro took a deep breath as the pressure from the room cleared up. Frustrated, Mukuro resisted the urge to let his magic go out of control and destroy everything around him. Taking deep breaths, he stilled his shaking hands. Numerous times he tried to break away from her, but each and every one of them had failed. He even tried contracting himself to a demon, but she had found out about it, and when his finished his mission of destroying the organization, she immediately had him killed.

As Harry, he ended up in the original world where the Hallows were created. Taking the chance he had, he extensively researched all he could about the Hallows, but it was to no avail. When Voldemort fell, she still appeared, and ended his life. She especially enjoyed making sure he was reincarnated into a situation where completing her mission became a personal matter for him. Last time, his parents were killed by Voldemort, and before that, the organization had burned down the manor, also killing his parents.

Wincing as he lightly touched his cheeks, he brought forward his flames, and immediately, the wounds and blood vanished. Looking at the spot where she had disappeared, Mukuro felt his body start to tremble again, and felt his eyes start to itch. Reprimanding himself, he clenched a fist to stop the shaking and used his other hand to quickly rub his eyes. He couldn’t believe that after all this time, he still felt distressed about his situation. There was no way out, and therefore, he shouldn’t waste his energy in something so pointless.

Feeling exhausted all of a sudden, Mukuro leaned back against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes.

••••••

Feeling a presence in the room, Mukuro's eye snapped opened. Sitting up, he faced Dino who had stumbled back when Mukuro suddenly sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Mukuro asked him tiredly. Dino let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, Kyoya was looking for a fight, so I thought I'd hide out here until he's bored of looking for me."

"You know, he wants to fight me as well," Mukuro pointed out. Dino nervously peeked outside.

"I guess I'll find another hiding spot then." Mukuro waited for Dino to leave, but when he didn't, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Dino looked hesitant.

"Is everything alright?" Dino asked slowly. Mukuro frowned at him.

"Yes, why would you ask?" Dino hesitated again.

"I don't mean to pry, by when I first got in here, I saw that you were... crying in your sleep." Mukuro stared at him in horror. Reaching up, he touched his face, and sure enough, his cheeks were slightly damp. Dino slowly approached him. "Mukuro, I─"

"Get out." Dino looked stunned.

"What?"

"Get. Out."

"Mukuro, please. If it's something that I could help you with, then─"

"What part of get out can't you understand?" Mukuro shouted. "Do I look like some kid you can just baby around?" Dino made to protest, but Mukuro had enough. Mukuro held out his palm towards Dino, and with a burst of magic, Dino was thrown out of the room. With a wave of his hand, the door slammed shut and locked itself. Hearing him pound on the door, Mukuro waved his hand again, and everything became silent. Staring at the door, Mukuro belatedly realized that Dino himself was also changing the mafia world in his own way. Mukuro curled up in to a ball and tried to imagine actually completing his mission. The idea of having the Vongola blood dripping down his trident while he stood in front of the body of the Vongola Decimo almost made Mukuro retch. Coming to a decision, Mukuro stumbled out of bed, and walked towards the window. Throwing it open, Mukuro took a deep breath and vanished.

••••••

"Mukuro-sama's missing!" Tsuna blinked as Chrome entered the room, crying. It took a moment for her words to register.

"What?"

"Mukuro-sama is not in his room," she repeated tearfully. Tsuna looked at the others with wide eyes. Reborn was frowning, Dino looked uncomfortable, and Basil, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all looked confused.

"I… saw Mukuro this morning." All eyes went to Dino.

"And?" Reborn said.

"He was acting odd, and while he was asleep, he was crying..." Tsuna briefly wondered why Dino was in a room with a sleeping Mukuro, before pushing that thought away. They had more important things to worry about.

"Mukuro's wounds hadn't fully healed, right?" Tsuna asked Chrome. She nodded.

"The doctor said it wouldn't fully heal for another three days."

"Alright then," Reborn announced. "All of you, go out and search for Mukuro, and if you find him, bring him back to the hospital at once." Reborn turned to face Basil and Dino. "Are you two fit to go?" Both of them nodded. "Very well. All of you, go!" Tsuna activated his Vongola gear, and flew out the window.

They spent all day searching all over Namimori, but none of them saw any sign of Mukuro. Tsuna decided that maybe Mukuro went back to Kokuyo Land. Changing his course, Tsuna headed straight for that place. Spotting Reborn and the others, Tsuna flew down to meet them.

"Any luck?" Reborn asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"I thought he might be in Kokuyo Land."

"That's what we thought as well." Tsuna nodded, and took off again. Flying towards Kokuyo Land, Tsuna didn't slow down until the building was in his sight. Landing at the edge of the place, Tsuna continued his search on foot, before a sight before him made him freeze. A good distance away, Mukuro was standing there, but he had his back towards Tsuna. Mukuro looked to be in an intense conversation with a woman that Tsuna didn't recognize. Tsuna watch, entranced, as the woman, dressed in an old fashion black dress, spoke to Mukuro. Tsuna barely heard the others walk up behind him.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome cried out, snapping Tsuna back to reality. Mukuro made no sign that he heard her.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted as well. Again, there was no response. Tsuna was confused. Mukuro was close enough to hear them. Tsuna made to take a step forward, but realized something was wrong. "I can't move." He turned his head to see the others. From their reactions, Tsuna guessed that they were having the same problem. Turning back, Tsuna watched as the woman and Mukuro continued to speak. Suddenly, Tsuna felt a cold chill as the woman looked past Mukuro and gave them all a cold smile. Realizing he could now move, Tsuna's intuition told him to stop her, so Tsuna activated his gear, and used his flame to move, but it was too late.

They all watched as the woman's hand pierce right through Mukuro's heart. After a second, she pulled her hand out of his body, and Mukuro fell, landing on his side. The woman gave them one last smile, and just as Tsuna reached them, the woman vanished. Landing on the spot where the woman stood moments before, Tsuna gazed down at Mukuro. Despite his intuition telling him otherwise, Tsuna still fell to his knees, and reached out to Mukuro's neck, searching for a pulse. Seconds passed, and Tsuna had yet to feel any sort of pulse.

"Mukuro-sama!" Tsuna numbly watched as the others joined him. Chrome, like Tsuna, also fell to her knees, and brought Mukuro close to her, and her clothes slowly became dark with blood. "Please don't be dead. Mukuro-sama, please don't be dead." Mukuro didn't answer. Empty eyes gazed back at them. Reborn jumped down and closed his eyes.

"Chrome, let go of him," Reborn said with an empty voice. Chrome clung tighter to him.

"Why did this happen?" No one had any answers for her. Everyone's thought was on the identity and motive of the woman.

"Byon! What are you guys doing here...?” Behind the group, Ken, Chikusa, and M.M stood. Ken was the first one to notice that something was wrong. Tsuna realized that Ken must've smelled the blood. Spotting a piece of paper sticking out of Mukuro's jacket, Tsuna pulled it out. On it was one line.

_Please change the mafia for the better, all of you._

**Author's Note:**

> ((If anyone noticed, that was a reference to Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji))


End file.
